


PDA

by Amateurhosuefic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: BAMF Hope, F/F, Hosie, jealous landon, jealous!penelope, kissing booth scene, shes the mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateurhosuefic/pseuds/Amateurhosuefic
Summary: Requested by Nina ColeA kissing booth scene between hope and hosie based off of shes the man with Amanda bines and channing Tatum





	PDA

Raphael was sitting on the bench at the Salvatore school fundraiser wearing his hideous kissing booth T-shirt absolutely hating life. If he had to kiss one more person before being able to kiss josie, he would flip.

Just because she wouldnt kiss him anywhere else does not mean hes not starting to regret signing up to help Dr.Saltzman this year.

As he was making out with some weird chick who REAALLLY wanted the best bang for her buck (ha) he was saved by an uninterested looking hope.

Raph pulled away as fast as he could. "Hope? I didnt take you for the kissing booth type"

"Landon is being a douche and apparently its frowned upon by the older folk if you violently throw a rubber chicken at your booth-mate so, isent penelope over there to deal with him and decided id rather be here than at the friggin bake sale" hipe shivered at the thought of sitting next to jed and the wolves selling cupcakes like eager middle schoolers.

"Good to know" raph said

"CAN WE PLEASE GET A MOVE ON" some random kid a little older than pedro yelled obnoxiously

Hope glared at him while sitting down, effectively silencing him.

Josie moved onto the platform gaining penelope and landons attention as she moved towards hope.

"So" hope said

"So'' josie repeated

 

"Fuck it" hope said pulling josie into a searing kiss.

Josie was about to pull away when hopes grip grew tighter on her neck locking her into a better position. Hopes tongue asked for entrance just as landon came barging over

"What the fuck?..... Why are you making out with my girlfriend?" He asked annoyed.

"Ex" hope deadpanned stepping beside josie.

"Whatever, bros before hoes"

"One not a ho" hope said inching towards landon

"2 not bros" josie said.  
Landon walked up towards josie when hope bitch slapped him off of the platform.

"My mom told me to never hit a woman but, i couldnt resist" hope snarked

"FUCK YOU HO-" landon was cut off by josie punching him square in the face knocking him out. Penelope didnt want to deal with a nasty bruise so she left hoping for the best.

"So" josie started

"So" hope repeated  
"Fuck it" josje said pulling hope back into another kiss. Lets just say kaleb wasnt to happy about having to run the kissing booth while they were gone. 'Wink'


End file.
